It's On
by Loser-in-training
Summary: Tezuka just realized what she lipped to him--"Blackmail."
1. Stick In or Stick Out

_**Loser-in-training**__: My mom thinks that writing these stories could somehow affect my future. Ex: not getting a job, losing social status etc._

_**Kelsey**__: How can writing fanfiction affect your future in a bad way?_

_**Loser**__: Well----_

_**Kelsey**__: They would only think of you as creative! That's not bad._

_**Loser**__: Yeah, Well, if you write like Ellie (shudder) I wouldn't be surprised if you got rejected from a job._

_**Kelsey:**__ Ewwwww…..did you have to bring that up and ruin the conversation?_

_**Loser**__: Yes, but you see, I don't write stories like that. My stories are clean (in that way)._

_**Kelsey**__: Anyway, this Loser owns nothing---_

_**Loser**__: Except Norie! I own her! She's my character!_

_**Kelsey**__: I know! I know! I was getting to that—sheesh!_

_**Ellie**__: Oh, and Loser does not own Prince of Tennis. So sad._

_**Kelsey & Loser**__: Eww! Dirty writer! Get out!!_

_**Loser**__: This is a sanitary place!! Dirty, nasty germs like you cannot come unless you are here for a CLEAN REASON!!!_

_**(Loser and Kelsey try to push Ellie out the door)**_

_**Ellie**__: You cannot make me leave! Hahahahahaha!!!!_

_**(Loser runs into the closet and gets GoJo)**_

_**Loser**__: Oh, yes we can!!_

_**(Sprays Ellie with GoJo)**_

_**Ellie**__: Ahhhhhh!!!!! I'm MELTING…….melting……._

_**(Kelsey scoops up the puddle of Ellie into a bucket and pours her down the sink drain)**_

_**Ellie**__: I'LL BE BACK!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!_

_**(Kelsey and Loser exchange a high five and then go to I-Hop.)**_

_**(Norie walks in)**_

_**Norie**__: Ok……….well, on with the story!!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: Stick In or Stick Out**

Norie sang silently to the music playing loudly through her headphones. She was running to the fast pace of the song, which was also giving her the overwhelming feeling of joy. Glancing at her watch, those feelings instantly faded. Her first day at Seigaku Middle and she was late. Of course it was already halfway through the school year so she wasn't ordered a uniform, which was going to make her stick out like a sore thumb. Decked out in tan cargo shorts, a green Irish soccer shirt, old blue reeboks, and messy curly hair, she looked like someone who belonged on the field, not in a prestigious school.

After reaching the school gates, Nories stopped to catch her breath. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she slipped into the school quietly and set off to find her first class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry so short guys! The next chapter will be better! **


	2. What's that supposed To Mean?

**Ch. 2: What's that supposed To Mean?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Brrrrriiiiiinnnng!**

**Lunch**

"Hey, Hey, wake up. Umm..Norie? Is that you're name?"

Awoken from her slumber, Norie slowly focused on the questionable face in front of her.

"Ugh….Wha?"

The girl standing above her chuckled, "You slept through lunch Norie! I was watching you." She mumbled the last part, obviously embarrassed.

"By the way, I'm Mishi. No need to know last names, because there isn't anyone in the school with these first names."

"Well, hi Mishi, my name's---well, I guess you already know me. So, what year are—"

"Me? Oh, I'm a second year. You?"

"Uhh…..I think I'm a……well, actually, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? Let me see your class list."

Norie had just realized that they had walked inside and were standing outside Mishi's locker, which was right outside her next class.

"Well, you see, the school years are different where I come from, so I would be in between the second and third years if wanted to be precise about it."

"Whoa."

Norie looked up, surprised at Mishi's reaction.

"What?"

Mishi tore her eyes away from Norie's clas list and stared in awe.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

Mishi continued to stare until the bell rang, "You'll find out what I mean soon enough."

With that she left with a genuine smile and a wave.

'What the hell does that mean? She only said one word!!' Norie thought angrily as she stepped into the next classroom. Taking a window seat, she pulled out her needed supplies and stared outside and into the blooming cherry blossom trees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Somebody's Talking About You

**Chapter 3: Somebody's Talking About You**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**SOCCER TRYOUTS**

**4:30-6:30 PM**

**Bring cleats (if you have them). Balls and scrimmage jerseys will be provided.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heading toward the soccer fields, Norie stopped to 'watch'(1) the tennis club practice before setting off again. However, she was stopped by Mishi as she neared the gate.

"Hey, where are you going? What's with the cleats? Are—Oh."

Mishi stepped back, then came closer and spoke quietly, "Not to crush your hopes of getting on the soccer team, but the tryouts are for the boys. There isn't a girls soccer team here."

Norie gaped at her, "What? Why not?"

"Well, not enough girls wanted to join, so….yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm a soccer player too."

Instead of watching the boys play, Mishi led her over to Ryazaki-sensei, the coach of the tennis club.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the course of the afternoon, Norie had met the tennis club, Ryazaki-sensei, and another soccer player, friend, and brother of Mishi, Mikel. All three of them were starving so Taka-san invited them to come eat at his dad's sushi shop. The regulars came soon after, chatting and smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the delicious meal at Taka-san's, the regulars went their separate ways and spoke of the earlier events that day.

**Fuji and Tezuka**

"Saa, what did you think of Norie?"

Turning slightly, Tezuka raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Fuji chuckled slightly, and replied, "You know, the new girl that Ryazaki-sensei introduced us to? She's a soccer player."

"Hn."

Standing at the corner, Fuji spoke to Tezuka, still smiling, "Jan e, Tezuka."

"Ja ne."

**Oishi and Eiji**

They were passing through the deserted streets, with Eiji bouncing and clinging to Oishi like a giddy school girl.

"Nya! Oishi she's so cute!"

Oishi looked to his left with a questioning glance.

"Nani? Who's so cute?"

"That new girl who was introduced by Ryazaki-sensei, nya!"

"Oh, right. The little Irish girl."

"What was her name Oishi?"

"Norie, I think."

**Kaidoh**

"Fsssssshhhhhh……."

**Inui**

"Ie, data."

'This new girl is different. There's something about her that I just can't place. Inui opened his notebook once more.

"Her eyes…"

**Momo and Ryoma**

As Momo pulled up to Echizen's house, he asked, smiling, "Hey Echizen, did you think that new girl was hot or what?"

Spinning around, Ryoma glared at his senpai.

"No way, senpai!"

Still smiling, Momo wiggled a finger at him. "Denial is the first stage Echizen."

"Shut up, Momo-senpai!"

While Ryoma stormed into his house, red as a tomato, Momo rode off, laughing his head off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Norie is almost blind, meaning she can still see a little bit


	4. It's A Polaroid

**I finally found my notebook!! It has this whole story written in it! Whoo!**

**Chapter 4**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

xXThe Next MorningXx

It was a foggy morning at Seigaku, as Tezuka walked toward the gates to the club room. Before he took even two steps onto the grounds, an arm shot out from behind the wall and…

SPLAT!

The arm had been holding a pie, which bulls eyed Tezuka in the face! He carefully cleaned his glasses all the while scowling into the blurry abyss ahead.

'Whoever just did that is dead! What kind of joke are they trying to pull?!' Tezuka thought angrily as the mysterious figure sprinted away.

Cleaning of f the rest of his face and uniform, he made a mental note to himself. 'Nobody else needs to know about this, especially Fuji.'

Fuji would never let him live it down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

xXAfternoon PracticeXx

Standing next to Ryazaki-sensei, Tezuka could swear that someone just tugged on the back of his shirt. Brushing it off as just the wind, he went back to studying the team's matches. Minutes later, a hard tug on his shirt hem was all he needed to pull his icy gaze toward the culprit.

It was Norie, staring up at him with relaxed hazel eyes. Sighing, she answered his mental question.

"Look, I don't mean to bother you right now, but I just want to say I'm sorry about this morning."

Tezuka's temper flared, but he quickly covered it. Unfortunately, not quick enough.

"Yeah, I know you're mad. Mishi promised me that she would be the second student at the school in the morning, so I decided to pie her. It really wasn't meant for you, Tezuka."

Realizing it as a misunderstanding, Tezuka nodded and gave the tiniest of a smile.

Norie smirked suddenly and reached into the back of her jeans. Raising his eyebrow once more, Tezuka stared blankly at the Polaroid picture. Confusion was written clearly in his eyes until the picture was flipped around.

It was him.

With a pie in his face.

His expression was priceless.

Before he could snatch the photo from Norie's two fingers, she pulled back and re-pocketed it. Smiling broadly, she walked away.

"Oh, crap." Tezuka just realized what Norie mouthed to him.

"Blackmail."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**End of Chappie 4!!**


	5. Teaser

**These are just random sentences from the next chapter I am writing, all smushed together!**

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_"NORIE!!"_

_"Oomph," That was the sound that came out as she landed on the cement. Another hand shot out, this time from behind. They hoisted her up and back onto the bench._

_Once she caught her breath, Norie stood up shakily and stretched out her limbs. She groaned as her stiff body moved, and then gingerly set off toward the courts._

_Norie was so lost in thought, that she didn't sense the person next to her. Jumping as a hand rested on her sore shoulder, Norie's eyes flew open._

_Nori collapsed against the school building, gasping for air._

_It worked._

_Norie was positive._

_Well, maybe not._

_ Norie looked up._

_Damn._

**Have fun!-Loser**


End file.
